1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carriers for semiconductors. In particular, this invention relates to single, stackable film frame carriers for semiconductors.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal-formed, stackable carriers for film frames. Film frames are generally stainless-steel with a film extending across the film frame. The film has an adhesive on one side thereof. After being processed, a round semiconductor wafer is placed on the film. After being positioned on the film, the semiconductor wafer may be sectioned into individual pieces (e.g., chips), transported for further processing, or stored. The semiconductor processing industry is using larger and thinner wafers. These larger and thinner wafers present processing, transportation, and storage handling problems due to their greater fragility. To this end, conventional wafer carriers have often proven unacceptable for these larger and thinner wafers. The additional support provided by film frames reduces damages to wafers during these activities. Thus, film frames are being utilized to a much greater extent for transporting wafers and integrated circuit chips. However, there is a nonetheless need for a carrier to secure film frames and protect the wafers from damage during processing, transportation and storage. There is a further need to store and protect wafers being borne on film frame carriers in a space efficient manner.